Lessons With Eighteen
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: It's been 7 years since the battle with Cell and Gohan is finally starting his first day of high school. With all thoughts of fights and training replaced by cute girls and studying, how will he react to a certain cute blonde from the battles of his past coming back to teach him a few things?
1. Got It Bad For Teacher

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the long time between updates I had wanted to post an update on Monday, but this passed week has been tough. Here is the first chapter of a bew story of mine. I don't know how long it will end up being though I've already written the first three chapters so we shall see how long it goes for. Yes, it IS another story with a well-endowed Android Eighteen so prepare for some fun! Just as a note I did not get a chance to finish edits on this before posting so keep that in mind if something looks weird. I will fix it when I can.**

**Orange Star High, Before the World Tournament:**

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!_

'Darn it! I can't believe they actually made me late already!..." Gohan shouted as he ran down another of the many long crooked hallways of Orange Star High School. It was the first day of school, well half way through the first Friday that is since for some reason they were having their introductory day on a Friday. But even then it seemed that the young man couldn't even make it through a half ass day without being tardy, "...Thanks a lot, Erasa..." He said to himself the whole time he bolted down C hall before making a _very_ hard turn onto F hall, his feet skidding across the tiled floors as the door to his last class before lunch time came into view, "...I like you a lot, but I really didn't need a complete rundown of your one hundred favorite songs a minute before the bell rang..." Picking up the pace, the Son boy felt his breath hitch in his throat as a small pale hand reached out to release the door so that it could close for class, _'Oh Dende!...' _Shouting the words in his head, Gohan only just managed to grasp the handle before it locked itself, the studious student hauling himself into the room just in the nick of time.

Not even bothering to look at the teacher he was _certain _was staring him down in that moment, Gohan quietly made his way to the only open seat in the room...and of course it could only be in _one _place...and next to _one _guy… "Hey, Gohan, over here, man!..." The sound of Sharpener's voice cracking through the air like a bomb going off to the late Son, Gohan nearly sent his desk beside the blonde man go toppling over he landed in it so quickly, "...Dende, talk about barely making it in!..." Sharpener said, a wide smirk appearing on his face in the meantime, "...You must _really_ want a good view of the new teacher, eh?..." Gohan still rifling through the many papers in his satchel, the blonde man merely leaned back in his seat as he gazed straight ahead, "...Don't worry though, you can owe me later for this seat...I had to send a few guys packing just to keep it empty for ya..." Sparing a glance over at his country friend to see if he was paying attention, Sharpener smirked, the jock slowly shaking his head before leaning across the isle to whisper in Gohan's ear.

"...Just wait until Miss. Number turns around...then you'll learn _all_ you need to know about physics..."

The Son boy blinking several times as he hoisted his head out of his satchel, the papers he needed finally in hand, he looked right over at Sharpener, the other student still grinning just as widely with his friend facing him, "...Huh?...What do you mean? Who's Miss. Number?..." Gohan said arching one eyebrow at the other male, his attention so focused on his friend that he was oblivious to all the staring going on around him, though only by about _half _the classroom, "...And this is Physics class...so what if she's wearing a goofy science shirt?..." He said to the still smirking blonde man, the other boy still grinning at him in between darting glances at the woman whose rear below the waist was still obscured by the back of her swivel chair, the knowledge of what was on her other side making all this even more funny for him, "...I mean, she's the new teacher too, right? Wouldn't it make sense for her to try make her students like—" Sharpener's hand grasping a firm hold on Gohan's chin, he slowly turned his face to look straight ahead just as the teacher spun around, both Gohan as well as the rest of the boys' jaws in class to drop, "...Like...like...like...phyyyyyyysiiiiics..."

The word drawing out longer and longer until eventually the Son man finally ran out of breath, Gohan didn't know what took his breath away more! The HUGE pair of gravity defying globes bubbling up out of the front of Miss. Number's ornate white tank top...or the fact that Miss. Number was actually… "...EIGHTEEN!?..." Shouting the name at the top of his lungs, Gohan was stopped from surely getting himself kicked out of class by quick hand across his mouth, the whole time the boy's eyes staying locked on the now, clearly annoyed android teacher, "...E...Eighteen...she...she's my new physics teacher?..." Saying the words half to himself and half to the rest of the reality that was now his life, the young Son at long managed to pull himself together just as Eighteen took a couple steps around her desk so that he was in front of it...and just like that the minds of the class's men were gone once again…

_Boing! _"Welcome to your first day of Physics class..." The blonde woman at long last began as she made her way around to stand in front of her desk, _Boing! _"...My name is Miss. Number...and you can call me nothing else..." _Boing! _Her curtain of short silky platinum blonde hair flowing across her face as she moved, as much as Gohan had been raised a gentleman the word 'man' was still very much a part of that term, _Boing! _And so for the entire time that Eighteen was introducing herself, only the girls managed to hear what she was saying...the boys meanwhile just couldn't stop staring at her big perky pair of… "...Not cutie...or Blondie...and certainly not, Miss. Can I get your Number..." Eighteen's perfect set of creamy thirty four double Es giving yet another glorious bounce as she sat back on her desk, there was no doubt where half the class's attention was, the plunging neckline on her summer tank top made sure of that. Even Gohan...good chaste Gohan couldn't help his eyes becoming trapped between those heavenly melons as they dived into her deep valley of jiggly pale white cleavage.

A moment of silence passing across the room after a few short giggles and chuckles from the blonde's last wrong nickname was said, Eighteen slowly scanned the room only to feel a small mark of agitation begin to form on her forehead when she saw the obviously perverted looks on all the boys' faces, "...So...with _that _being said...I kindly suggest..." Closing her eyes as she gently reached down to pick up the thick one thousand page textbook sitting atop her desk, Eighteen held it up just under her glorious girls as she spoke, "...That instead of staring at places you shouldn't be..." The blonde holding onto either side of the massive book with just the thumb and forefinger of each hand, she opened her eyes again just as she finished her piece, "...You should all OPEN your textbooks!..." Moving each of her hands away from each other on that particular word, without showing any effort whatsoever, Eighteen easily tore the massive book in half like a sheet of paper, the feet causing every boy in the room to instantly tear their eyes away from her heavy female endowments only to stare down at a random page in their own textbooks with blue streaks covering their cheeks, "...And turn to page, 18..."

Gohan the only one not at all paralyzed in fear by such an act of strength, he was the only one still looking when the two halves of her textbook were set back down on her desk, a lone torn page managing to slowly fall down around the side of her desk and onto the ground, _'...Wow, I can't believe Android Eighteen's one of my teacher's this year...' _The boy thought to himself as he watched the blonde in question notice the dropped page with a scowl, the one piece of trash on her otherwise clean floor, _'...Go figure she got everyone in line so fast...she really...really...' _His mind trailing off into nothingness, Gohan was at the same time the only one watching and making up for the rest of the guys keeping their eyes locked on their textbooks when Eighteen turned and bent over to pick up the loose piece of paper.

'_...Really has one hell of an ass...' _The words his mother had long taught him were too obscene to even think all the same rolling across his mind, there was no contesting just how true they were. While the rest of the class was neck deep in their studies, Gohan was the sole gawker as Eighteen bent over. The short blue material of her thin, flowing mid thigh skirt _hugging _against her skin, the lucky youth could just about make out every single detail of the blonde's jaw dropping peach. Time coming to a standstill, it didn't even register to him that he was oogling Android Eighteen of all people!

Not only did the former genocidal babe have a huge rack now, but seven years after the Cell Games the firm, tight behind Krillin would go on about when he was trying to woo her had grown into a big, round swell that stuck out almost as much as her boobs did. Her fingers just starting to graze the paper, Gohan couldn't look away, her scandalous skirt pulling itself taut against her curves, he could make out all of her juicy peach from where he was sitting just five feet away. Though as amazing as her ass was on its own, even better was the fact that there didn't to be any sign of underwear beneath her skirt...save for a thin line just below her waist...that telling the boy she could only have _one _thing beneath the fabric...a thong. The cleft of her now clearly bigger, but just as firm booty almost wiggling at him as she picked up the paper, the Son stared on as each round butt cheek slowly reared back up again as she stood up, the outline inside of her skirt fading only slightly from how tight it was before she turned around once again.

The man who defeated that worst of the androids designed to kill his father now finding himself staring at the front of the new teacher's blue skirt, Gohan slowly raised his gaze, a dryness forming in the back of his throat as it passed over the two perky spheres straining against the woman's top before he arrived at her face. The young man swallowing now, his Adam's apple, moved out then in again right as their eyes met, only the look in the blonde's eyes was thankfully not the one he was expecting when she caught him checking her out. One blonde eyebrow arching up at him when those light blue orbs met his dark ones, it was all Gohan could do to raise his hand and give her a wide cheesy smile when she recognized him...seven years after the final battle with Cell...two warriors were finally reuniting in the strangest of places…

**Lunch Time, Classroom 34F:**

"Wow, so you became a teacher after everything that happened? That's insane..." Gohan said before taking another big bite out of the thick dinosaur and cheese sandwich his mother had packed for him that morning, the obscene size of his meal not at all a surprise for his company this first school lunch of the year, "...I take it then you decided against trying to make money off of your strength?..." Chewing away at that first big chomp of meat and provolone, Gohan watched the blonde casually eat the salad she had brought with her, the sight of her plucking a small tomato up before popping it into her mouth making his pants feel oddly tight all of a sudden, "...I mean...even with all that happened you're still probably the strongest woman on the planet, right? Why not take advantage of it?..."

Her pink lips moving around for a few seconds as she finished off that lucky little tomato, Eighteen look up at him, the pair only inches off as they were currently sitting down, "Gohan...are you telling me I should be making money with my _body _instead of my mind?..." Meeting his gaze through that curtain of pale blonde hair, the woman just about gave her new student a heart attack when she said that. The boy choking on the bite he'd just taken of his lunch as he tried to tell her he didn't mean it that way, Eighteen merely smirked at him, his teacher waving him off before continuing, "...Don't worry, I'm just messing with you...man, you martial arts types are bad around women, you know that?..."

The half saiyan youth staring down into his lap completely red faced over how badly she'd just gotten him, Gohan looked back up at her as his new teacher sat back in her swivel chair, "...You know...Krillin was the same way...guy just couldn't keep himself together outside of a fight..." Taking in another savory mouthful of hundred continent dressed lettuce and spinach, Eighteen closed her eyes while she spoke, "...I don't know _how _many times he asked me to go out with him before I accepted..." Her blonde hair wavering over her lidded blue eyes as she carried on, Gohan slowly started to find his gaze dropping, the slight, delicate movements of her hair trailing down across her swan like neck towards, "...But when I finally said fuck it and met him at the mall it wasn't five minutes before he was being lead away by some dumb bimbo..."

Gently nodding his head up and down acknowledging everything that the android girl was saying to him, Gohan was listening...half listening, the boy taking in all she said while his eyes kept on creeping further south, "...Wow...seriously? I can't believe Krillin of all people would do that to you..." The studious Son said in a distracted tone of voice, his mind _far _too focused on committing to memory every last inch of Eighteen's generous bosom that was bubbling up over the sides of her deep neckline, "...He wanted to be with you so bad...talked about you all the time...he always told all the guys how yours are the breast girl around..." Not even noticing his hiccup in replying to the blonde, neither did Gohan pay attention to the fact that her own blue eyes were now quite open as he openly stared into the pillowy valley that was Eighteen's...his teacher's cleavage, "...What...what did the other...girl...do—do to steal him so easily?..."

His words beginning to trail off as he subconsciously arched his head forward a little to get a better look at that forbidden orchard, the blonde merely shook a few strands of golden hair out of her eyes, _'Is he seriously staring at my boobs?' _She thought before the former enemy had an idea, a small smirk spreading across her lips when she realized just why he wasn't meeting her gaze anymore, "...Oh...only the usual...you know how..._certain _types of girls get dumb boys' attention so easily, right...Gohan?..." The teen remaining silent, he took in a small gasp of air just as a pair of pale arms crossed underneath those two heavenly breasts, each one causing the corresponding melon to push up even more in her thin top, "...No...well I'll give you a hint..."

Eighteen's voice dropping a little lower into a breathy whisper, the blonde leaned in towards him a little closer, her left hand deftly forcing up the fabric of her top until both the strap of her tank top and bra fell down her arm, "...They wait until the dumb boy looks at their chest...because we _both _know how much dumb boys love girls with big tits..." The Son boy nodding not at all listening to the real meanings behind her words, he kept on nodding, the second he stole to glance at the blonde's breasts having dragged on much longer than he had thought, "...And then...when she sees you're too busy ogling her breasts...she tells you what she wants..." Gohan's eyes growing to the size of saucers as he watched Eighteen's boobs slowly rise up before falling back down with a few small jiggles into the very rim of her tank top, he could just barely make out a hint of pink leaking over the edge of her top when her words hit him, "...Such as..._Gohan_...stop staring down my shirt..."

The reflection of the blonde's chest that was in Gohan's eyes completely disappearing, the poor boy's pupils shrunk to the size of pinpricks as he reared back in his seat, the chair nearly tipping over backwards if not for the back of it stopping on a pink barrier field, "...Uh! Eighteen! I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—" At long last keeping his eyes on his teacher's now, the guy was relieved to see her wave his concerns away just as he sat his chair back down in front of her again, "...Eheh...uhhh...thanks...I'm sorry about that...I'm really not the kind of guy that does that sort of thing..._or _student for that matter heheh..." Rubbing the back of his head about as nervously as any other teen would be at being caught eye deep in his new sexy teacher's cleavage, "...I...uhh...get your point about Krillin though...man...so Maron got him back after all then..."

Clearing the remaining pieces of her salad from the little plastic bowl she'd brought with her from home, Eighteen nodded at him, "...Yeah, I suspected she was an ex-girlfriend...not many girls would half pull their boobs out for a guy they didn't _really_ care for..." A quick thought passing through the blonde's head for a moment, she shook it away for the time being, instead reaching to open the small vanilla and honey yogurt she'd brought for dessert, "...I'm over it though...not like _I _was the only groveling for a date for months..." Carefully pulling the lid off of the sweet treat, Eighteen took the first spoonful into her mouth as the student and teacher continued their conversation, "...Besides, he was still living with that old pervert last time I checked..." Scooping another delicious mouthful of sugary goodness between her own pink lips, Eighteen shivered at the idea, "...I love the beach as much as any girl, but I could _never _wear my bikini around that freak..."

_Bikini…_

That word one that gave just about any man a moment of pause, for a teenage boy with the curvaceous wearer of that word sitting in front of him it was especially electrifying, "...Yeah...Bulma said she tried sunbathing there once before I was born...needless to say it didn't go well..." Closing his eyes the more he rubbed the back of his head at that awkward conversation with the bluenette, he quickly found a different image occupying his mind. A powder pink towel slowly cascading off of the shoulders of a certain pale skinned teacher, Gohan couldn't look away as the gentle breeze rolling across the sand made her short blonde hair blow around behind her head. The towel falling completely away now her back was bare save for a few black strings which were tied behind her back and upper back, another set tying on either side of her round, smooth hips, drawing his eyes in to the almost non existent pair of bottoms slipping into the cleft between her soft butt cheeks… Shaking his head to get that image away, Gohan blushed that much more when he saw Eighteen raising an eyebrow at him, the blonde having known he wasn't looking at her boobs this time around so why was he blushing? "...Heheh...But anyway...good idea...I mean..."

Watching him suspiciously for another moment, the girl smiled a little when he wasn't looking, that earlier thought she'd shoved away seeming a bit more..._fun _now that she thought about it some more, "...Yeah...I know...that's why I had reservations about him...I put up with way too much crap getting to where I am now to live with an old man constantly trying to cop a feel..." Taking another bite of creamy yogurt she went on, the pair finally starting to get a little more comfortable talking normally, rather than just exchanging back and forth statements and...staring, "...You're probably wondering how I ended up here, huh? Teaching the son of the man I was remade to destroy..." Gohan giving her a slight nod of affirmation while he too pulled out his dessert, a fresh and bright apple from home, courtesy of his mother, the blonde continued, having pulled the strap of her top and bra back up while the teen was distracted.

"...Well after you saved me from Cell I didn't know what to do with myself at first..." Brushing a few strands of hair out of her eyes, it shimmering when it caught the sunlight leaking into the room just right, "...But eventually I decided that contrary to using my body to make money as _you _suggested earlier...I would use my mind..." Smirking to herself a little as the small blush appearing on her student's cheeks at that reminder of his earlier mistake in their conversation, she continued, "...And since along with all the power upgrades Gero implanted in me when he kidnapped me; he was nice enough to give me a doctor's level of knowledge in science along with them..." The look on Gohan's face having quickly gone from embarrassed to quite impressed in a matter of seconds, he was just about to open his mouth when his teacher spoke first, "...I still had to do a lot as a waitress before I could go to college, but I managed to make a lot of zeni in a short amount of time..."

Now Gohan being the one to raise his eyebrow at her, he had so many questions to ask her, where did she work? How much zeni could she really make that easily as a waitress? How long did it take her to get through college? But just as he was about to zero in on just which one he wanted to ask the blonde haired bombshell, a small dollop of vanilla yogurt slipped off her spoon. _Splat_. The mind of a teenage boy is a dirty one, even by mens' standards, so when Gohan saw a nice big, wet glob of vanilla yogurt pooling at the top of Eighteen's cleavage, it was pretty obvious which one he centered on, "...A waitress, huh?… You mean like the ones at Hercule's Bistro?… Or..." The teen's mind sinking into the gutter faster than that lucky glob of yogurt was slipping into the cleft between Eighteen's perky double Es, she answered for him… Just as a small finger gently reached down and scooped up that escaping spoonful before popping it between a certain pair of pretty pink lips.

"...Honkers, yeah..." Eighteen said licking her finger clean, the way that Gohan's jaw had smashed down onto the top of her wooden desk when she swallowed food that had been between her boobs making her want to fall over laughing, "...But it wasn't like I had my tits and ass out all day long..." Two _very _different images of Eighteen as a Honkers waitress appearing in Gohan's mind at that moment, one had her in their trademark skimpy orange top, the kind that he was sure would cause her gravity defying boobs to bubble up and over the top of it...while the tiny green short shorts hugged her round ass so that the cleft between her cheeks could be seen while the bottom of each pillow slipped out beneath, "...I made a _ton _of zeni in a couple of months by doing it the way me and my brother always did..." The blonde enjoying the blush covering Gohan's cheeks, it amused her just as much when it slowly changed because of what she said...like she _wouldn't _notice he was imaging her practically falling out of some skimpy outfit!

That first image disappearing, instead of a curve leaking bikini, Gohan could see Eighteen wearing a regular orange shirt and normal green jeans, the blonde raising a glowing pink energy ball at a patron for staring at her admittedly big breasts for too long as he forked over all the money in his wallet, "Ah, I think I know what you mean now..." Gohan said, his face deadpanning at the realization that she was basically robbing them at laser point...though if he was totally honest with himself just a moment of staring at the blonde's curves in _any _outfit was worth the zeni, "...So then after that you went to college? How long did it take you after that to get your degree?..." He asked, his curiosity over how fast someone with the right kind of knowledge could get through school getting the better of his attention for the time being.

Finishing up the last of her yogurt, Eighteen pretended not to notice Gohan's eyes glancing at her chest when she sat back in her chair, that shiny spot at the apex of her cleavage a constant reminder of what he'd watched her do, "...Oh that? Honestly the hardest part were the first four years..." The blonde shaking some hair out of her eyes, she smiled looking up as she thought about it, "...I've always hated studying so the crap with biology, language, and art pissed me off..." Looking back across her desk at the half saiyan again, her gaze quickly grew more relaxed, "...But once all that was over with I breezed through science until they were _begging _me to get finish my doctorate!..." The Son boy's eyes popping wide open at that revelation, Eighteen simply waved him off again, smirking at what she knew he was going to say, "...Save it, I could work at a college if I wanted with it, but it is _SO _much more fun making all the other 'teacher's here call me _Doctor..."_

A large sweatdrop appearing on the side of Gohan's head when she said that, suddenly everything made a lot more sense. Eighteen didn't seem the type to make her students call her doctor, hence why she only wrote 'Miss. Number' on the board...but at the same time she _really_ was the type to annoy coworkers with something like that, "...Wow, and here I thought I had it rough being tutored by my Mom the last seven years..." Rubbing the back of his head just like that father of his always did, the Son boy blushed, "...After the Cell Games ended I was pretty much only allowed to study...Had to sneak out after dark every night just to get a little training in, ya know?..." The blonde's expression dropping in a way every boy in school would feint at finding out her body never could, Gohan tried to perk back up again, "...But still I've been getting it in though...got to protect the world in case something else shows up, haha!..."

Her student continuing on even more about how things have been recently, starting school and meeting new friends outside of the Z Fighters for the first time in his life, Eighteen couldn't help her mind falling back into that time seven years ago...when the blushing young man in front of her...saved her life, _'...I can't believe he's still the same as he was back then...sweet, innocent...but...' _A flash of memory appearing in the forefront of her mind again, she would never forget that image, what he looked like facing down Cell, bolts of electricity going off all around him, his bright yellow hair sticking straight up with that handsome bang falling in front of his eyes.. _'...Handsome...' _Saying that word to herself again, he certainly still was...or should she say was even more! _'...Talk about __developing__over the years...' _That smile of hers slowly forming into a grin, she could sympathize with his training situation, though that wasn't what she was thinking about most…

"...It must have been really hard going from training with your dad all the time to almost none..." Eighteen said, the blonde throwing out a caring comment to keep the fire of her student's one man conversation burning, in the meantime of course taking a moment to check him out for herself, _'...Alright, kid, you owe me a __little__ look with how much time you've spent staring at my boobs...' _Blue orbs running all over the manly hunk of student sitting before her, she could hardly believe the guy was only 18 years old himself… Big, firm pecs peaking out of the top of his school shirt, below which surely lied at least a six pack of rock hard abs that any girl could spend hours running her fingers between, _'...Heh...I bet __he__'d feint if I filled in those hard gaps of muscle with my boobs...__he might even...just at seeing what I look like naked...__' _Smirking all the more at the imaginary question she was asking him, Eighteen had to quickly pull back, the blonde noticing the telltale signs that she was starting to blush.

Composing herself in a matter of milliseconds, Gohan just missed the _look_ that she had been giving him when he turned to meet her gaze again, the boy having been looking out the window as he detailed the hardships of learning about the life of the Grand Duke Pilaf from three centuries ago, "...So really it's alright, Eighteen...or Miss. Number, heheh..." The Son man said with a bit of a smile that the blonde was almost positive had a teasing glint to it, his eyes closing for a moment before looking back at her, "...I'm able to have some fun, even if I have to evade my Mother just to try and relax out on my own..." Picking up his apple to finish taking the last couple bites that it took a saiyan male to finish such a small piece of fruit, Eighteen couldn't stop herself from mentally grinning at one of the name's he mentioned just now.

'_...So even after all these years he's still got that independent streak...' _Mentally logging away that little nugget of information, Eighteen had a feeling there may have been _other _reasons why the teen in front of her couldn't take his eyes off of her...and that only made her sure of what she was thinking of doing next, "...Well, it looks like we'll have to stop for now...lunch is about to end...the next classes will be starting up in a few minutes then..." Standing up out of her swivel chair, Gohan was just starting to stand up with her when suddenly he felt a small pale hand keeping him pressed down in his seat, "..._But_...I want to talk some more with you, Gohan..." The inexperienced young man looking up from where the woman was leaning down in front of him, he couldn't stop himself from enjoying the view straight down the front of Eighteen's tank top, her big, heavy boobs wobbling in the clothes that were barely supporting them, "...So how about you meet with me after school...and we can catch up more at _my _place?..."

Just barely managing to pull together enough brain cells from the task of memorizing the breathtaking sight before him to speak… All his efforts came to nothing as suddenly Gohan felt a few strands of golden silk gliding across his face before the sensation of a pair of soft, pink lips pressing against his cheek brought everything to a halt, "...Then it's a deal..." That lucky half saiyan remaining completely motionless where he sat, he could barely register the words being said to him as the blonde teacher marshaled him out of her classroom, "...Just meet me on the roof after the last class of the day… Oh...and make sure you're alone..."

Taking his bigger hand in her smaller one, he sighed at the sensation of first one then a second soft globe squish along his right arm as she slid passed him, "...We wouldn't want people thinking you were doing anything _bad _with the new teacher, now would we?..." The blonde babe leading him slowly towards the door, Gohan couldn't take his eyes off of Eighteen's big firm booty as she walked along in front of him, each step she took sending those round cheeks of hers jiggly softly against her short skirt as her hips almost sashayed from side to side… The door to room 34F closing behind him, Gohan gently fell back against it, his mind reeling from everything that had just happened...his first kiss...he'd been kissed for the very first time by his teacher of all people...but wait...his teacher...he...he had been kissed by...the words blowing out from between his lips before he could even try to stop them.

"ANDROID EIGHTEEN JUST KISSED ME!?"

**A/N: And just like that a new story has begun with more of everyone's favorite cold, but bouncy android! Do not worry Gohan's Blonde Future is going to be updated next. I was going to update it today, but I did not have the chapter uploaded at work to post it. I think this chapter came out great and that is considering I was making a lot up as I went along.**

**Trying to keep this short since I am typimg it all on my phone instead of my laptop do the results of the poll are in! Honestly I had a feeling as to the results, but I did not think they would be this much of a blowout! Makarov's favorite Fairy Girl serms to be the curvy blonde, Lucy Heartfilia and her jiggly melons and I don't blame him one bit especially considering how often she loses her clothes. I think all the guys in the series fantasize about catching a view of her in one of famous wardrobe malfunctions XD**

**Now for the new poll and, boy is it a big one! I am bringing my most popular story by far back after too long of a hiatus, you know the one; it's the bounciest around! NATSU'S BOUNCY FAIRIES! The next chapter is all about Mirajane's punishment at the hands of Erza. What kinds of sexy or embarrassing things will the Scarlet Knight do to the model with the round booty? Well I have a few ideas, but it certainly helps seeing what is popular. It has been a long time so let's test the water shall we? Three votes per person, let me know what you think in the newest poll, "What Would You Like To See In The Next Natsu's Bouncy Fairies?"**

**Please leave your votes, and if you enjoyed this story leave a nice REVIEW; it does wonders for my self esteem. Until my next update, see you all next time!**


	2. Private Lessons

**A/N: Heya, everyone! I know and I am SOOOO sorry it has been so long since my last post of any kind, but between my vacation and the struggles of setting up my life all on my own and trying to decorate my own place it has been tough. Do not worry though as you can see I at last got down to editing this chapter of a _very_ saucy story that I think you'll all be dying to read. There is not much better in DBZ than Android Eighteen, am I right? If you agree than prepare for a fun ride, enjoy!**

**Orange Star High's Roof, After School:**

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!_

The final bell of the day sounding off across the school, Gohan wasn't heading off in search of his new best friends, the foursome ready for the first, though undeserved, break from class; instead, he was heading to the roof for a conference with a certain teacher… "That last class couldn't have ended fast enough!..." The young Son man smiled to himself as he made his way up the zillion flights of stairs towards the roof, taking them in threes at a time, "...To think that after all those years...I'd run into Eighteen again as my new..." Several memories from earlier in their time spent together flashing across his mind, Gohan could quickly feel a dark reddish tint spreading across his face, "...Yeah...as my new..." The dollop of creamy white yogurt sliding down between her two soft breasts like something else he dared not think about...the way her thin, breezy skirt laid across her almost nude booty, sinking between her round cheeks when she bent over...and the sensation of that bubbly globe squishing around his hard arm as she led him out…

Swallowing a dry feeling in his throat just at the memories playing across his eyes, by this point his arm wasn't the only thing feeling hard… "...Okay! Just cool it, Gohan! This is Eighteen you're thinking about! _Android _Eighteen!..." Hiking his books under one arm as he pumped both of his fists up in front of him, she may not be evil anymore, but she was still a villain once, "...She destroyed Trunks' future, nearly killed half of your friends..." Feet stepping fast across the steps, in no time flat he was approaching the doorway to the rooftop, "...You can't forget all of that just because she looks like a bikini model only with shorter—" Grasping the handle of the door leading onto the roof, Gohan pulled it open, the teen about to kick those thoughts he'd just been having to the curb...that was when he saw her, "—More...beautiful...hair..."

Short streaks of silky blonde hair cascading across each other in the afternoon breeze, Gohan was spellbound by how they just seemed to ripple across one another right as the sunlight hit them. The glow from above causing him to stop dead in his tracks, the young half saiyan had to manually shut his mouth when that beauty before him turned around to face him, "So I see you're just as late to meeting up with me as getting to my class..." Those beautiful blue eyes of hers focusing in on him like a pair of diamonds caught in the light, Gohan still didn't even have the where with all to catch everything she was saying, "...Now, is that just because you're weary about seeing me in general?… Or did all those years living in the mountains make you afraid of talking to girls?..."

Staring back at the teen who'd had his eyes locked on her for some time now, it was only now that he was able to register what she had been saying to him when she gently tipped her head to the right, that lovely head of hair of hers sliding across her cheeks as she did, "...Uhhh...heheheh...Maybe it's just you, Eighteen..." Rubbing the back of his head, though he couldn't tell if it was more because of what she'd just said to him or that she'd caught him looking at her, "...It _has _been a long time since we last saw each other; and you've got to admit we weren't exactly friends then, heheh..." Somehow managing to look up to meet her gaze, despite the pink blush tinting his cheeks, Gohan had to admit that at least this time around he wasn't being called out for staring at her rather well-endowed bosom.

The blonde remaining silent for a few moments, at last she finally seemed to react, stepping down from where she had been up near the railings to walk over to the boy, "...I suppose you're right about that...but even so I don't believe _we've _ever fought either..." Crossing the few yards that separated them in a matter of seconds, just the tone of Eighteen's voice alone was intoxicating, and as much as Gohan didn't want to be _that _guy...there was _no_ way a boy his age could not be entranced by the way she moved, "...So how about instead of being so uptight, you relax a little?..." Looking up at her much taller student, Gohan's teacher had a fair point. As big as the developments over their lunch had been, he was still on his guard as if he was expecting her to suddenly flip at any moment, "...Then that way you can actually come with me to see my apartment instead of making me wait here for half an hour..."

Breath catching in his throat when she made that suggestion, Gohan slowly scanned down at the being standing before him, the blonde offering out her hand for his to take. She didn't see the ruthless android that Trunks had told him stories about in the future, nor was she one of a trio hell bent on tracking down and murdering his now deceased father. Dark orbs running over that head of shimmering blonde hair, down across slim, yet strong shoulders before circling around and around the two jaw droppingly wobbly globes sticking out from her chest, she was different. The young man having to keep himself from craning his neck around to her full and round backside when her curvy figure flared back out from her slim waist to form her thicc hips, Gohan at long last swallowed, his hand taking a firm hold of hers, "...Heheh...Sure...but I don't think I would have made you wait _that _long to show up..." He said with a smile, taking the moment to recognize even further how just much more human she was now than in his memories.

"...Tell that to the girl who's been waiting on _top _of the gym for you to get changed after PE class for half an hour..." Gohan's facing freezing in a startled grin when she said that, he was even more shocked when he felt Eighteen's hand slip away from his after a short shake, the boy not realizing why he even wanted to keep holding her hand so much, "...So now that all of _that _is out of the way...How about we get going before the weekend's already over?..." Her blonde hair waving around her porcelain white face while she hovered in the air several feel higher than she had been standing. Her waist nearing the top of his head, she nearly gave the young man a heart attack when he found himself face to face with the gently billowing edges of her mini skirt. Every tiny gust of wind bringing his teenage eyes perilously close to however little the buxom babe's thong covered underneath. It took everything Gohan had in him to _not _have a repeat of that earlier yogurt fiasco and try to stare up Eighteen's short skirt as it blew around enticingly in front of him.

Squeezing his eyes shut for a couple moments before springing them back open again, Gohan nodded, the teen smiling as he too followed her up into the air above Orange Star High, "...Just lead the way, and I'll follow, _Miss. Number..._" The young man flying directly after her, the pair soared across the afternoon sky on their way to Eighteen's apartment, the clouds like a field of thinly spaced out cotton balls below them as the wind blew in their faces. Taking a chance to look over at the blonde flying beside him, he smiled when he thought about where he was, _'...__Wow...it's hard to believe that after seven years with no contact I'm just casually flying around with Eighteen now...' _The boy once more letting his eyes do what all male eyes naturally did around an attractive girl, he didn't notice her looking back at him as well, _'...Or __just how __amazing__ her body's become over the years...' _

Following every ripple and flutter of the android girl's skirt as she flew slightly ahead of him, every now and then he could see scant traces of a firm butt cheek appearing out from underneath the light material, _'...Man...it's like seeing Maron strutting around at Kame House all over again...' _His cheeks tinting a darker shade of red as a particularly strong gust of wind caused Eighteen's skirt to rise even higher up that it was already, the boy being treated to the sight of one of the babe's big, firm booty cheeks wobbling free for his young eyes to see, _'...Yeah! Kame House if I had actually seen Maron's ass!' _Shouting the words in his mind, Gohan had to pretend he hadn't totally caught an eyeful again when the owner of that amazing ass suddenly pulled her skirt back down over it.

Centering on the tightly closed fist holding down the bottom edge of that wonderful flowing skirt all the way up its slender arm, Gohan blushed guiltily when he saw the threatening scowl Eighteen was directing squarely at him, "...Get enough of a look of your teacher yet, late stuff?..." She said, the way her hair was blowing by her face only making her that much more menacing whereas before it had made her entrancing, "...Just because you have the chance to stare at something; doesn't mean you should..." The blonde listening as her pupil replied with a quick and clearly very embarrassed apology, she looked forward again, her expression quickly turning up into a smile once she knew he couldn't see it, _'...So the little punk's into more than just looking between a pair of huge tits...' _

Flicking her gaze back at the young man following closely behind her, though much nearer her to her than he had been before to avoid another possible ogling incident, Eighteen grinned, _'...I didn't think he'd actually take advantage of flying to look up my skirt...' _Her apartment complex soon coming into view below them, the blonde thought back to earlier...the way the boy had frozen up entirely after she'd kissed him on the cheek, _'...__You let your eyes wander when you thought I wasn't looking, but just a little contact overloaded you__...' _The teen still clearly doing his bet not to look at her too closely the further along they flew at this point, how hard he was trying to keep from checking her out making her furrow her brow...the blonde starting to have second thoughts about what she was doing, _'...__Maybe you'll freeze up again if I...' _

Blushing a light dusting of red as she looked the other way to avoid him seeing her, Eighteen bit her lower lip, the plan she'd concocted in her mind from the moment she first saw that name of his on her attendance list coming into question, _'...A girl's cleavage is as scary as an opponent with his back to you...provided the girl doesn't know you're looking...' _Recalling in perfect detail the way that Gohan had stood down Cell all those years ago, a young teenage pillar of masculine strength and fearlessness...it was in complete contrast with the adult looking man who averted his eyes in fright when she caught him looking, _'...You faced down the most powerful monster in the world then...Will you be able to face down the most powerful __sight__ a man could see now?...' _

Watching him out of the corner of her eye, Eighteen at long last had to let out a small sigh as they started to descend, the question plaguing her would just have to answer itself in a few short minutes, the teacher at last looking her student in the eye, "...Okay, Gohan, We're here...Just go ahead and land on the roof and we'll go down the stairs..." Nodding his head in reply to her instructions, Eighteen looked down again the lower down they got, the feeling of hard, firm ground once more pressing against their feet. They'd finally arrived at her apartment...though whether Gohan would spend the rest of the day simply inspecting the ornate furniture and décor that a woman filled her house with...or checking out an even _better _design...was still yet to be seen.

**Eighteen's Apartment:**

"Well...this is it. Make sure you take off your shoes when you come in; I'm trying to _not _become one of those women obsessed with cleaning before I'm 40..." The all too eager half saiyan bending over to tug off his school shoes, he paused for a very..._very_ long moment to watch while Eighteen did as well in front of him. His eyes tracing over every inch of her round booty, which he _knew _was clad in only a tiny thong underneath, moving around beneath her skirt, the moment seemed to drag on forever until finally she stood up straight again, the boy having to clamor to stand up before her as she turned around to face him, "...So what do you think? Pretty good for a single girl with a history of attempted murder, huh?..." The blonde looking over at her house guest with a small smirk etched into her pale features, it was hard to tell if she was actually making a joke or being serious.

Contemplating the consequences of the latter, Gohan took the leap and let himself chuckle at what she said, "...Heheheh...It really is...how on Earth did you afford a place like this?..." He asked, already scanning the halls and walls at the many pictures and decorations Eighteen had strewn around the place. There were hints here and there about her past, that brief period traveling across the continent with her fellow androids having obviously had an impact on her, _'...Heh...And something tells me she __really__ liked riding around...' _A small streak of blue crossing his cheeks when he looked at a particular picture, it was of Sixteen and Seventeen, with Eighteen standing between them in front of their van. The shot was a little crooked, no doubt because of the fact that the camera man was being threatened into taking it for them by the ball of blue energy glowing on Seventeen's finger.

"...It wasn't easy...working eighteen hour days, even for someone with cybernetic modifications..." Brushing some short strands of blonde hair out of her eyes as she made her way across the room, Gohan noted a jewelry store bust sitting semi hidden atop a corner shelf, the sparkling pearl necklace placed atop it an instant memory of the last time he saw her during the games, "...I saved everything I earned and then some..." A quick flash of a smile appearing and then just as quickly leaving her features when she glanced at the necklace Gohan spotted, "...But by and large this is all me...so don't get the idea that I stole my way this far..."

Turning back around to face the young man, Eighteen was about to pick up her box of snack caps when suddenly her face contorted into a look of disgust, "...Eh?...Ugh!..." Gohan gritting his teeth anxiously when the android before him directed her right pointer finger at him, he had a feeling he knew just what the problem was, "...Eww...Did you _really _take that long to come meet me, but didn't take a shower after PE class?..." She said giving him a fairly annoyed glare, even by female standards. The teen dropping his gaze to look at himself, he hadn't thought it was that bad before, but she was right; he was absolutely filthy!

His teacher still pointing at him with one hand while her other was symbolically placed on one feminine hip, he was getting the picture well enough, though he wasn't sure yet just what she had in mind to fix it, "Ah...Sorry about that, Eighteen..." He said apologetically as she sent an annoyed scowl his way. Gohan hadn't planned on missing out on a shower after PE, but between missing out on all the hot water because of Sharpener asking him questions about the hot new teacher and the horrors of cold water, he had ended up being both late _and _without a shower, "...I couldn't have a shower or change because I got held up after class...then by the time I could I was already late to meet up with you..."

Giving the clearly irritated girl his best 'I'm sorry I'm just a dumb guy' look that he could, after a while Eighteen at long last dropped her hand that she'd been aiming at him to place it on her hip with the other, "...Whatever...you'll just have to take a shower here then..." She said still doing her best to keep from staring at all the dirt he was covered in, outside the sunlight had made it blend in more, but now that they were inside he was certainly showing how much of a dirty boy he was, "...My master bathroom is down the hall and to the left...you'll know that's it because it's the big shower with the glass door..." Directing her student just as deeply into her home as a large percentage of her other students would like to be inside _her_, Eighteen at last dropped her other hand to her hip as she watched him walk away, "...You can go ahead and leave your clothes outside...I'll wash them so that they don't make my whole apartment a mess too..."

Wincing to himself as he made his way down the hall and away from the woman calling after him, Gohan fought to keep the red on his face from taking over his entire body with how embarrassed he was from all that, "...Uhhh...Yeah...okay...Eighteen..." He said over his shoulder, looking back as little as he could to avoid her gaze, Gohan made that left turn into her master bathroom, the young man oblivious to the movements going on outside the door as he quickly took off his clothes, "...Great...I've been hanging out with Eighteen for less than a day and _already _she thinks I'm nothing, but a muddy pervert..." His hormones taking him along thoughts he hadn't really had much of before today, the Son boy realized just as much why he was so concerned with how she viewed him as he was attracted to the especially feminine parts of her voluptuous figure.

"...I thought maybe I could make another friend out of her, but at this rate those chances are about as high as Sharpener's are at 'making her bra pop'..." Deepening his voice into the same jock tone his friend had when he said that last part, Gohan breathed a depressed sigh as he let his blue and white stripped boxers fall down his legs, the biggest endowment of his saiyan heritage flopping down to hang intimidatingly between his legs, "...Oh, well...I guess I can't make it any worse by smelling _good _around her..." Remembering how just a few days ago the smile that had been on Bulma's face when he'd cheered her up with a few goofy jokes after accidentally getting mud all over her new red dress, his face brightened "...If I can cheer up someone as mad as _Bulma_ was, then I should have no problem cheering up a girl with half as much of a temper!..."

Dropping his pile of clothes outside of the bathroom door, the teenager opening the door only just enough to stick his hand through, he shut it again before anything else could happen, "...Okay...That's a relief..." He said letting out another sigh at that flash of danger passing him by, Gohan's expression drooping slightly when he looked at himself in the mirror, "...I think Eighteen would have completely lost it if she'd seen my..." Blushing an even darker shade of red just thinking about such a travesty, Gohan subconsciously crossed one hand over his enormous package as he climbed into the large two person shower, his hand doing _nothing _to conceal his swinging manhood, "...Mom just about killed me when Bulma _joked_ that she'd walked in on me by accident..."

Reaching in front of him to turn the 'hot' water knob, instantly a spray of piping hot water began raining down onto him from above, the spray coming down from directly overhead covering three quarters of the seven by seven foot shower in cleansing heat, "...I don't even _want _to think about what a girl as strong as Eighteen would do if I _actually _let her see—" The thought of that beautiful...teasing blonde getting an eyeful of him making his member twitch in arousal, "...Maybe...maybe she'd..."

Unable to help himself, the young half saiyan thought back to how she'd so casually dipped her pointer finger between her breasts, scooping out that dollop of vanilla yogurt before slipping it into her mouth, "...Heh...heheh...If she just do...that...then..." A sound outside of the bathroom causing his back to go ramrod straight, Gohan clammed it before he accidentally said something a certain blonde might hear through the door. The Son male closing his eyes, he let the heat of the shower overtake his senses while the pile of clothes outside the door were quickly swiped away.

A woman who had only one image pulsing through her mind like a heartbeat all its own, Eighteen let Gohan's dirty uniform fall into the washing machine before reaching up for the top button nuzzled right into the underside of her cleavage, "...Don't worry, Gohan..." The blonde said to herself, that measly little white pearl button popping undone as her fingers trailed down its brothers, slipping them through the holes just as she undid the clasp holding the side of her skirt together.

"...You won't have to _think _about anything a girl like me will do before long..." That strong...so strong muscly...well built young man from seven years ago standing so resolutely over her newly rescued form, "...You saved me all those years ago...so just close your eyes and let me save you..." Eighteen let that image slowly transform into the grown man she knew was nude in her shower right now...just as she reached behind her back, undoing the many hooks holding her heavy breasts back...and letting those huge thirty four double Es of hers make her bra..._Pop!_

**Five Minutes Later, Eighteen's Shower:**

The heat was good...so good...all Gohan could feel was the soothing sensations of the hot water falling down all around him, covering him, soaking him, taking him in by force until all he could feel was hot, cleansing heat! The sound of the bathroom door opening and closing both going on without even a hint of either echoing in his normally keen saiyan ears, the eighteen year old man was completely absorbed in the moment, in his thoughts, in how he would get that beautiful former enemy his friend...when the sound of the glass door opening just enough for a fragile figure to slip through also easily bypassed his preoccupied mind. That nude stranger looking at his back, that wide, tough plain of taut muscles and smooth skin, all of it interspersed with the occasional scar, just seeing his bare back made her thighs wet with her juices. Eighteen knew that right here...right now she was going to cover each of those mementos of battle with love...and if he enjoyed it...maybe _he_ would cover _her _in something else...

Heat...which had surrounded and encapsulated him for more minutes than he even realized had gone by moving aside as they began to coat yet another bare, pale body in their sensual wetness, Gohan had no idea he was not alone in the shower until he felt a set of large..._very _large pale globes squish up against his his upper back...and an even _more _slippery pair of hands slide themselves across his soaking wet abs… "AH!" His eyes popping wide open in shock, Gohan felt himself freeze on the spot from the sensations of those foreign fingers tracing their long nails around and between his thick, rock hard slabs of muscle, only for his breath to become trapped in his throat the very moment he heard the owner of those nimble fingers and big..._wet _mounds rubbing against his back speak.

"Don't tell me after all that time you spent ogling my body, you're going to just freeze on me now..." Eighteen's words coming out in a low, husky tone above the constant rain of hot water showering their bare bodies, Gohan was speechless, floored, his mind so caught between surprised by how she'd gotten in without him hearing, and the simple fact that there was a naked..._NAKED_ girl behind him...pressing herself against him taking his breath away, "...I caught you looking..._every_ time actually...staring down my top at my big tits..." The blonde slowly forcing herself up against him, Gohan could feel every millimeter of his skin that those heavenly wobbly breasts of hers rubbed across, her rock hard pink nipples digging into him from the centers of those double E pillows, "...And looking up my skirt at my booty...while pretending that you weren't..."

Gripping a handful of strong ab meat in either hand, Eighteen let her fingers gently begin tracing down in between them, like balls in a pinball machine her fingertips each time getting lower and lower...and lower… "...But _I've _been looking too...at the young man who saved me all those years ago in the Cell Games..." Gohan's face frozen, his mind overwhelmed by what he was feeling, the one, the only coherent thought in his mind focusing on just _where_ the blonde's fingers were heading! "...You're a good man, Gohan...just as you were then...a strong man...a gentle man...a _kind _man..." His lips parting as he felt those devious digits leave the field of muscles that were his abs, gingerly skating across his firm navel, there was only _one _place they could be headed now, "...A man that deserves to do more than look at something he clearly wants..."

A low, guttural groan leaving the nude half saiyan's lips while that buxom, soaking wet girl behind him said those incredibly lewd things, Gohan closed his eyes as Eighteen wrapped each of her thin fingers around the thick, hardening nine inch cock hanging between his legs, "...You can touch me, Gohan..._Anywhere_ you want...just like _I _am touching wherever I want...on _you_..." Holding his manhood still at the base with one hand, he felt those soft, wet strands of blonde hair rest against the back of his neck as Eighteen slowly pumped her free hand up...and down his quickly growing beast, "...You can have your way with me...run your hands all over my ass...or squeeze my _big _boobs until they're all pink..." Gritting his teeth together the more she felt him up, her sopping wet globes jiggling against him the more her voice dug into his mind...and her fingers cradled his aching cock, pumping along his hard length only for the thumb to wipe across his purple head, "...All you have to tell me...is that _you..._want this..."

His heart starting to beat out of control in his chest, Gohan struggled to get that lump that had formed in his throat to go down, just that feeling...those _wonderful _sensations of Eighteen's unnervingly skilled hands running all over his saiyan cock. Gripping him from underneath as she slowly, painfully slowly twisted her palm around until it was rubbing against the top now, the whole time her other hand still tugging and pulling on the taut, sensitive flesh near his balls, "...Eighteen...Ahh...Ahhhhh..." Struggling with his words while they fought against the lump in his throat to spring free, the blonde's hands kept on working him over. Keeping their pace nice and slow as one gently cradled his cock head in its palm, rolling the tip around against her skin until it was soaked with his precum.

"...Come on...Don't you _want _to answer me, Gohan?..." There came that voice again, grating into his nerves like her hands were his most defining masculine feature, that devious palm of hers rolling around and around, he could _feel_ the delicate slit at the very peak of his cock being set alight by her treatments, each time she caressed it with her soft skin sending shivers up his spine, "...All the _bounties_ of being a hero are right behind you..." Her silky blonde hair, having grown wet from the hot water sliding against the back of his neck as she spoke, "...I have been saving myself, Gohan, for just the right man. I want You to ravish me, make me forget my own name, make my legs forget how to walk. Make me yours. All you have to do is make up you mind, all you have to tell me is that you want this, Gohan..." Cooing those words into his ear, the whole time making damn sure that he could feel just how _big _and _soft _her breasts were while they slipped all over his nude back, "...Just open your mouth...and tell me...yes...or—"

The sensations wracking his brain from all sides, Eighteen's hands roaming all over his aching manhood, her hair on his neck, her breath in his ear, her boobs on his back, and her voice in his mind...it was all too much for that nervous lump to withstand! "...Eighteen...Ahhh...Ahhhh..." At long last feeling his throat clear at the sudden dispelling of his nervousness, Gohan's eyes popped _wide _open, the young man somehow managing to utter, in the huskiest tone Eighteen had ever heard, the answer both of them had been dying to hear, "...Dende, yes, Eighteen...Yes...Yes...Yes!" The rush of finally telling that beautiful buck naked girl pressing herself against him that he wanted this flowing through both of them, it was just too much for his body to take!

"...Yes!...Eighteen...I...I...AHHHHH!..." His naked teacher's hands eagerly rubbing all over his cock, that momentary lapse in concentration was all it took to let his teenage lust for the blonde behind him explode! A fountain of cum erupting from the pained tip of his manhood, her hands stayed on him, pumping his cock like a toy as he came, ensuring that every drop of his hot spunk that was coming came, the other hand happily palming away just under the tip of his mushroom cap to keep the pleasure from ever dropping off. One squirt after another painting the wall of her shower in his manly saiyan cum it was just then that he felt her moving...and even with his cock being forced to remain rock hard...he would be damned if he ever thought of a better feeling on his back than this!

Those slippery, plump double Es everyone in his class couldn't take their eyes off of painstakingly smothering themselves against his back, he could feel every millimeter of their movement, "...Good boy, Gohan..._That_ was deserving of an 'A'..." He heard Eighteen say over the amazing sounds of her breasts slipping and sliding against his skin under the hot shower hitting them, "...Now _I _know that I can _finally _stop holding back..." Those pendulous orbs wobbling more and more the closer she pressed herself against him, he could sense her hands tightening around his cock, a feeling that for every teen on the planet was an instant hard on when done by his hot teacher of all people! Taking a brief moment to relish in the continuous sensations of the blonde's huge rack rubbing all over his back, the nude saiyan nearly toppled over when she spun him around to face her using just her right hand holding tightly onto his manhood.

The blonde stroking it up and down the entire time to ensure he was just as rock hard now as he'd ever be, smirking as he grit his teeth in pained pleasure at how roughly she swiveled her palm around his cock head when she did, "...Oh? Did you wantme somewhere _else..._Gohan?..." Eighteen asked, that grin of hers spread widely cross her cheeks as she leaned into him, relishing in every moment of his ragged breathing at just the sensation of her huge boobs squishing up against his solid pecs, the contrast between her wobbly globes and his muscles only amplified by her paler skin tone, "...Because if it makes the _man_ who saved me from Cell happy...Then..." If Bulma had been there to see this moment, she'd have gasped, his Mother would have screamed...but Roshi...he would have cheered him all the way to the end.

Letting the seconds simply tick by as she made her descent, the girl wiping some errant silky hairs behind her right ear, Eighteen made damn sure that Gohan _fully_ experienced just what kind of a woman he had at his fingertips… Casually shaking her impressive bosom from side to side the whole time it was pressed up against her man to the point that he could feel her hard little nipples digging into his skin while the rest of her heavenly breasts bubbled up near his chin, she slowly...eased her way...down, "...I _know _you're enjoying this, baby...Just relax and let me show you _everything _you can ever dream of..." Her strong cybernetically enhanced muscles letting her lower herself more easily than a regular woman could.

Eighteen sighed into him when she felt his heart rate spike, seconds quickly turning into minutes as those big creamy globes of hers rubbed and bounced down across his rock hard skin, sliding over his deep field of ab muscles like a wave, her heavy tits filling the gaps between them with her soft flesh before bouncing down into the open air, the pink points of her nipples only grazing his thighs as her breath hit that purple head...as did her eyes, "...Damn...so Saiyan genes _are _as impressive as everyone says..." Raising an eyebrow up at her blushing, panting man as she exaggerated the weight of his cock when she lifted that rigid beast up in one hand, his girth easily too big for her to wrap her fingers completely around, "...Good...because luckily for you I _love_ well-endowed men..." Her blonde hair dipping down, Gohan's wide eyes suddenly went completely dark as watched her lean in to his cock, the moment those pouty pink lips of hers parted to let his thick mushroom cap slide between them forever embedded in his mind for all time.

"...Oooooohhhhhhh!..." A deep, loud moan of pleasure spreading out through his saiyan lungs and shooting out into the rest of the bathroom, the sensations of Eighteen sucking his rock hard cock into her mouth blowing his mind to the lookout! "...Ahhh...Ahhhhhh!..." Another red hot groan slipping out of his lips, the blonde kept hers closed, that salacious babe merely holding him in her mouth like that, letting his head sit there surrounded by her wet, sensual heat while she gently continued pumping the rest of his throbbing manhood with one hand at a time… "...Agh...Eighteen...this...you're so..." Fighting to find his words in the sea of bliss that just the woman holding his cock with her lips brought, he could feel his mind already beginning to break when she started to pour her hot breath along his soaking wet beast.

Breathing first in through her nose, Gohan gasped at the warmth rushing along his manhood only for it to suddenly breeze back over it again when she exhaled around him, "...I'm...so..._what, _Gohan?..." Murmuring the words against the very peak of his cock, even the simple act of replying to him was setting the teen's nerves alight! Her silky blonde hair gently swaying as she leaned forward into him, it was all Gohan could do to hold out before he inevitably coated that saucy beauty's mouth in his hot essence, "...Come on...Gohan...Tell me..." Making sure that her every syllable was spread over his burning member like a hot breeze, each time she did it was only to quickly lap her tongue across the freshly heated skin, cooling it down just as fast as it had warmed up, the sensations shocking his nerves into bliss, "...Go...han?..." Sounding out his name again, Eighteen looked up at him, his huge cock still crammed into her mouth at an angle.

Seeing this all the young man could do was hold it in...hold it...keep from creaming all over her until she was dripping in his seed...but she wasn't quite done with him yet, "...Mhmmmm...Gohan?..." Keeping those bright crystal blue eyes of hers locked on his dark ones, she let her short blonde hair wave from side to side as she pumped his manhood into her mouth, letting just that thick purple head of his into her hot cavern and leaving it there against her cheek, "...I can't...mhmmmm...Hear...you..." Moaning into him, each time she moved her smooth, wet cheeks the inside of her mouth would rub all over his aching tip, the slit at the top being constantly caressed and teased by even her so much as breathing. Rolling her cheek around and around his throbbing manhood, she could hear his breathing picking up, that slit at the peak of his beast starting to open more when she pried at it with her tongue, wiggling the evil muscles all over him until he gasped.

His large saiyan hands intertwining themselves in her wet blonde hair, Eighteen knew from just how tightly he was holding her against his cock that he was just about to tip over the edge, "...E...Eighteen...Agh..." Groaning at her every action, the blonde pumping his nine inch manhood against the inside of her cheek before suddenly popping it out of her mouth, the rough friction causing his grip to tighten only then to increase ten fold as she sucked his poor abused purple head back in, her lips closing around it to suckle on that sweet, sensitive peak while she swirled her tongue around it like a snake… "...Eigh...Teen..." Her name alone eliciting so many depraved, loving thoughts in his mind, Gohan subconsciously started rocking his hips against her mouth, trying to make her take it all as the felt the end rushing onto him.

Smirking around the monster her newfound mate was trying to cram down her throat, as earnest as his actions to make her take more were, she could _feel _the weakness in them. He was close, so close that all it would take would be one...last...suck… "...Mhmmmm...Go...han..." Holding his cock right up against her lips, Eighteen simply moaned as she suddenly started making out with his pulsing purple head, the vibrations from her saying his name reverberating through him, just as he thought he would be able to keep going… "...I want your C—" That lucky young man squeezing his eyes shut in pure pleasure, Eighteen let her tongue roll all around the underside of his member right when he was at his weakest, her lips savoring the taste of his cock in her mouth, that evil pink muscle of her flicked right across the tip of his manhood before drilling into that aching little slit!

"...EIGHTEEEEEEEN!..." The force of her drawing on his cock while her tongue roughly made out with it simply too much for him to take, Gohan held onto the girl below him with both hands as he came! The first heavy spurt of white hot cum pouring into her mouth, it seemed that his earlier orgasm hadn't at all diminished what a saiyan male could put out...or _in _to a girl, "...Gahhhh! Aaagggh! Eighteen!..." Screaming out her name between grunts and sighs, that lucky teen pumped load after load of his cum into the blonde's mouth, Eighteen in turn happily swallowing everything he gave her, the girl never once though stopping her assault on his throbbing organ. That tongue of hers taking turns licking and swirling around his purple head when he came, her hands eagerly pumping away at the rest of his long beast to ensure she drained him completely. The last hot volley of spunk spurting into her mouth, Eighteen slowly rolled it around on her tongue, the blonde wiping it back onto Gohan's cock only to slowly...lovingly...kiss it back off again...the last of his cum finally being swallowed after several hot minute long kisses…

Panting, his breath coming in hard, rugged gasps for air while the hot water of the shower rained down on him as if it wasn't, his body so heated up by being sucked off by such a goddess that the burning water felt cold. That feminine angel in the flesh standing up in front of him, Gohan was _really _appreciating the few inches he had on her, not that she was necessarily short, but that he was tall, his height giving him one hell of a view at her big blue eyes...and even _bigger_ white breasts, "...I'm glad to see you're enjoying the view..."

Her voice causing him to suddenly jolt back up to look at her, Eighteen giggled, the blonde merely pulling his head down by his chin so that he was staring squarely at her bouncy double Es again, "...Don't worry, I know they're big...and considering the taste that's in my mouth right now I don't really mind you staring at them..." A small blush appearing on her cheeks, Eighteen was caught off guard, though impressed by his boldness as both she and Gohan watched one of the young half saiyan's large hands scoop up a pale breast, her pearly skin molding and bubbling up in his tanner hand, male fingers kneading her plump booby around in awe.

This was the teen's first time touching, never mind _seeing _a girl's bare tits...and to say that Eighteen's made an impressive first impression was an understatement, her firm, yet soft breasts sticking out of her chest like a pair of perky tear drops, Gohan had but a few brief moments rubbing his hand all over her bouncy boob, the hard pink nipple flicking against his rough calloused palm before it was suddenly slapped away, "...You can play with my thirty four double Es whenever you want later..." The girl noting the sad look on her man's face as her booby jiggled back into its normal round shape again, free of his groping hand, that was when she raised an eyebrow at him...and turned around, "...For now...I'm going to need your help..._cleaning _up..."

Dark orbs deprived of big boobies dropping down from the bareness of her back, they were soon quenched by the mouthwatering sight of Eighteen's big booty. Slowly shaking that wide peach of hers from side to side, the blonde let him get the eyeful of a lifetime as he distractedly reached for the soap bottle sitting on the indented shelf near him, "...S...Sure...Eighteen..." His mind obviously elsewhere as he spoke, Gohan quickly popped open the cap of the bottle before pouring a sizable amount of the white soap all over the blonde's presented ass, "...A...Anything you...I...want..." The words coming out of his mouth giving away his lust for the nude babe. Eighteen merely rolled her eyes knowingly when she heard him, that is before letting those blue orbs slide shut when she felt his hands working the soap into her smooth skin.

"...Eah...Mmhhhmmm...Yeah...right..._there..._Gohan..." A soft moan leaking from her lips as her new boyfriend sunk his strong fingers into the firm flesh of her booty, she could only imagine the smile that was on his face at getting to do this. Thick, strong saiyan digits pressing together, Gohan smoothed them out across the blonde's ass, rubbing the soap bubbles around and around the expanse of her behind before letting them dip down until they were each cupping the undersides of her amazing cheeks, "...Mhmmmm...Eah...Go...han..." The babe nearly purring at the sensual actions of his hands, Gohan kept going, taking hold of as much of her ass in his hands as he could, he slowly pushed those pale cheeks together before letting them spread apart again.

That lucky man repeating the process several times until his palms knowingly slid up, his thumbs moving to the center of the cleft between them and spreading her booty wide open… "...Ooohhh...so _that's _what you want to see, big boy?..." The sound of her voice making his cock ache for another head to head session with her skilled mouth, the lustful teen was in for a whole new form of pleasure as he suddenly felt his cock slide between the two large crescents, "...Mhmmm...you made me _so _dirty earlier it's time that you made sure _all _of me is clean, okay?..." Looking up over her shoulder at him while she wiggled her firm peach against his pelvis, Gohan's nine inch long cock slowly thrusting between her butt cheeks with each of her movements, "...Watching your tongue nearly fall out of your mouth when you were staring at my boobs made me _soooo _wet that my juices..." Her booty starting to move back and forth, the blonde clenching her ass each time she made it up to his swelling cock head, "...Well...I _think _you know where they went, right...Gohan?..."

Working her ass along his beast for several more seconds waiting for his reply, Eighteen finally got it when she felt two strong hands slide up her booty until they were holding either side of her cheeks against his manhood, "...Yeah...I think I know..._exactly __where_you mean...Eighteen..." Holding onto the girl as if he owned her...as he wanted to hold her...Gohan started to pick up the pace, thrusting his member all the way into the cleft of her ass until his ball spanked her peach, "...Gah...Dende, this feels amazing..." Closing his eyes to enjoy just where he was putting his beast, Gohan kept pumping his cock between the buxom blonde's round cheeks, the smooth untouched flesh of her ass parting with his every push, the constant sensation of his throbbing manhood rubbing across her sensitive ass hole keeping both of them on edge.

Reducing his speed to further draw out the pleasure that the cleft of her ass gave, Gohan slowly let his cock tip down, every time he slid it into the tight crevice of her booty cheeks letting it more and more tap against her tight little hole. His movements very soon ceasing to slid back and forth between her bubbly bottom and more and more prodding at her tiny ass hole, it was only when Eighteen felt a drop of precum drip inside that she spoke up, "...I don't know what Dende has to do with this, but you're not going in there...today..." The girl smirked up at his disappointed face, her raised eyebrow though telling him that while he was denied entry there, there was a much more sacred hole just waiting for him to wiggle his way into, "...But if you _really _want me...truly...then I think _this_ is where you were aiming..." Reaching back to grip his cock in her hand, the blonde carefully dragged it, the head smudging against her taint before flopping down against her dripping wet pussy.

"...Are you ready for this, baby?..." Eighteen asked, teasing her boyfriend's cock head with her silky pink lips, the young man only then replying with one firm thrust, his member slipping up in her hand to press against the sensitive space between her two holes, "...Okay...just...go slow...okay, Gohan?..." Guiding his beast back down again, before the blonde could even guess at what a monster like his manhood would feel like it was sliding into her! "...AH!..." Her gasp echoing in the large shower, Eighteen squeezed her eyes closed as she slammed her hands against the shower door in front of her, gripping the slick glass with her fingernails while the bulbous purple head of Gohan's cock slid into her pussy. Stretching her virgin sex more than her own fingers ever could, the half saiyan truly was as well-endowed down there as everyone at Orange Star High knew she was up north.

The pair exchanging hot, ragged groans of pleasure the more he plunged into her, first one, then two inches of his cock making their way into her untouched womanhood, Eighteen gasped when she felt him at her barrier, that last marker of her former virginity not standing a chance against the hung young man behind her as with one hard thrust he pierced it! "...Eaahhh! Ahhhh...Ohhh..." A shot of pain quickly being overwhelmed by bliss, Eighteen's huge breasts bounced and jiggled around each time Gohan wedged another hard inch into the smaller blonde girl, "...Yes...Ahhh...Gohan...Put _more_ into...me..." Her man more than indulging her wishes, at long last he slid his cock all the way into her! Going balls deep in the panting, gasping physics teacher, he was sure there was a joke about how to explain why her boobs were bouncing all over the place when his balls touched her taint, but there was no time for that.

Moaning in sweet blissful unison at him finally completing her, they stayed like that a moment, holding onto each other, her arms resting against the shower glass door...and his around her waist...and then the ravishing she wanted so badly began. Pulling all the way back, almost to the point that he was slipping out of her pussy, Gohan suddenly rammed himself back into her again, forcing the blonde to groan as his cock head jammed itself deep into her silky wet tunnel, "...Eahhh...Gohan...Ahhhhhhh!..." His name the only word on her lips, Eighteen was dreamily helpless to the desires of her male lover...the conquerer of her body whom she parted her gates to let in as he helped himself to the bounties of her feminine body, "...YES! YES! PLEASE!..." Her blue eyes popping wide open in glee, her cheek was abruptly pressed against the cool glass door as he reared back only to pump into her sweet peach again.

Rocking his hips back and forth against hers, Gohan knew the blonde wasn't..._couldn't_...slap his hands away now… Rolling his pelvis back against her firm booty with each thrust he made into her, her cheeks shaking whenever his cock rubbed through her squeezing pink folds, that was when those devious hands of his slowly slid up along her flat belly before each cupping an overflowing handful of those oversized tits of hers, "...Fuuuuck...Eighteen...Ahhh..." Having to close his eyes just to concentrate on what he was doing, Gohan couldn't believe how amazing her breasts were, they were just so...big...and soft…

Running his calloused tanned hands all over Eighteen's heavy boobies, there was no doubting the fact that they were double Es...and were as natural as any man could dream of, "...Your boobs...are...Ahhhh...amazing..." Cupping her pale breasts like the heaven sent mounds they were, Gohan slowly kneaded them around in his palms, fingers struggling to hang onto them as soft white flesh oozed between them, her nipples scraping against his rude hands each time he tried to hold her boobs steady, "...No wonder all the guys...couldn't...stop staring..." Building his pace up into a booty slapping rhythm, Gohan didn't let go of his prizes for a second, remembering what he'd heard Sharpener saying about the busty blonde before class started, it only drove his need to hold her too become stronger.

Molding those spectacular boobies into whatever perverted shape he wanted only to feel them bouncing back into their usual round shapes again when he let go, he could feel himself getting close to the edge the more he touched her, "...Eighteen...they...I..." The possessiveness that all saiyans had for their mates overcoming him, Gohan held onto the girl for dear life, molding his hands into her huge boobies with a caring passion no human male could mirror, jiggling them against his palms, _mashing _those big bouncy tits against each other in ways only a girl as naturally well-endowed as Eighteen's could do while his cock pumped harder and harder into her sex, forcing her to accommodate his manhood until she couldn't take it any more! "...Eighteen...I want you...I can't stand the thought of—" The young man's words suddenly being cut off though, it was all Gohan could do to lift her up by her slim waist, her arching back against his chest, her bouncing ass against his balls, and those wonderful breasts sliding all around his his grasping fingers as she reached her first orgasm!

"...GOOOOHAAAAAANNNN!..." Screaming out his name with everything she had, like a flood of feminine nectar, Eighteen squirted onto her man, coating his manhood in her juices even while he kept pumping into her, never slowing down, never letting up as he felt his own clawing closer and closer. Feeling his hot, rigid cock getting lubed up by the essence of her love for him, Gohan picked up the pace even more, the young half saiyan feeling his primal saiyan side taking over, "...AHHH!..." Another blissful squeal echoing through the whole of the shower, Gohan couldn't hold back, the teen pressing his mate up against the shower door, his hands sliding down to hold her ass cheeks against him as he sunk his teeth into the side of her neck, marking her as his. The blonde's huge boobies wobbling and jiggling as they squished against the cold glass of the shower door when he bit her, the view one _every _young man would fantasize about, she hooked one arm around his neck, just enough to bring him in close enough to give him a matching mark of his own on his neck.

Leaning into her more than ever now, there was no holding back! He was right on the edge and he was not going to cum alone! Holding that panting, moaning beauty against the cool glass Gohan pumped his rock hard member into her as fast as he could, each time all nine inches of his cock slid into her pink tunnel, his pelvis bounced against her round booty, sending it shaking whenever he slapped it with his heavy balls, "...Gah...Gohan...Please...faster...faster...faster!..." Calling out to her mate to not let up, Eighteen squeezed her eyes shut as she felt it coming, those spectacular boobies of hers marked with pink lines of lust from her boyfriend's rude handling of them, jiggling all over the place each time he pulled them back from the glass only to squish them back into it again, the sight from the other side of the shower door truly one that would make his classmates hate him forever, "...Come on...Gohan...PLEASE...FUCK...MEEEEEEE!"

Her voice completely collapsing, Eighteen felt all of her strength leave her as she reached her climatic orgasm! Pleasure pulsing throughout her entire body, her hips clenched and the tightness of her pussy increased tenfold when her silky pink walls squeezed around her lover, holding him inside of her right as he couldn't take it anymore, "...AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Burying himself inside her as far as nature would allow him to, Gohan let it all go, his cock head exploding open, his white hot cum rushed into her sex to meet her own clear honey, the two mixing into a delicious cocktail inside of her. More and more spunk shooting into her untouched pussy, she was forever his, the sensations of filling her up completing each of them more than they could ever know right now.

His cock pumping more cum into her slit than it could take it suddenly flopped out, the last few shots of his white cream coating the glass door before at long last he ran out of gifts to give, "...Ah...Ah...Ahhhh..." Breaths coming fast and hard as he tried to pull himself back together following that explosive finale, Gohan couldn't think straight with his cock still rubbing between the cleft of her ass with each breath he took, his rock hard manhood still leaking small spurts of spunk out onto her sensitive ass hole, "...Ah...Eight...Teen...that...wow..." The words he wanted to say to the babe alluding him even now, he simply watched as she stood up again, her blonde hair swishing against her pale cheek when she looked at him...that smirk spread across her pink lips having far from faded away even while her newly filled slit dripped with his strong saiyan spunk.

"...That...That was pretty good...for a first timer..." Eighteen grinned, the teasing smirk in her reply somewhat weakened by her own out of breath state. Her blue eyes turning down to a feeling against the front of her waxed sex, Gohan's cock was still tapping against her heated peach like a metronome, his organ obviously _far_ from being done with her, "...Or second I guess..." Treating the lucky young man to a small hint of a blush as she brushed some blonde hairs behind her ear, Eighteen leaned up, giving him one last parting kiss on the cheek as she turned to leave, those huge boobies of her imparting a gleeful bounce of their own when she pulled the shower door open, "...When you're done cleaning yourself up come meet me in the kitchen..."

Her crystal blue orbs flicking down to his rigid manhood for another instant they were back on his again, that smirk of hers just as strong when she was in the nude as completely clothed, "...And Gohan..." The babe's voice saying his name regaining his attention from where he had been staring at her ass the whole time she was talking, she winked at him, "...You know its usually the _girlfriend _that takes forever in the shower, right?..." Those short, shining blonde hairs of hers spreading back out across her eyes again as she turned her head to leave, Gohan was treated to one last sight of her round booty when she slid the glass door shut behind her, her pale peach _still _leaking his cum. Leaving him alone with his unstoppable saiyan libido...and a _very _dirty shower all around him, Gohan was stunned.

"...W...Whoa...what...what just happened?..." Gohan asked himself, the young man who only just that day had met his first female school mates...and reconnected with a former villain...and who now found himself all alone...and completely naked in that same woman's shower after… "...I can't...believe..." After having the most mind blowing multiple bouts of hot passionate sex a dirty magazine could only wish to emulate, "...Eighteen...she..." The image of that beautiful babe looking up at him as she gently teased his cock around in her hands, her huge breasts squishing up against his chest staying firmly in his mind, Gohan sighed as he fell back against the back wall of the shower, "...She's so perfect..."

**A/N: WOW! Gohan, you lucky little half saiyan how on earth did you find yourself in Eighteen? I guess there was some good karma in defeating Cell and losing his father in the process; though I don't think anyone could have seen this one coming. Well, maybe some of you did, when it comes to my writing there is never a time that a girl with a big pair of natural breasts gets to keep them all to herself for long. Enjoy Eighteen as much as you can, Gohan because who knows how long it will be until I drag my lazy ass out for another update, praying not long haha!**

**As I noted in the opening author's note things have been hectic for me lately, setting up a life virtually on your own is more difficult than I expected plus the financial strain of both that and getting back on my feet after an expensive vacation have taken their toll. Thankfully I am about set now, still using an air mattress, but now I have a WONDERFUL recliner which I can write it and makes it so much more comfortable for my arms while doing it than a couch does. I have made some more progress on _Bulma of Orange Star High _and a new Chi-ChixFuture Trunks fic which really is SO much hotter than any I have written for them in a long time.**

**You all have all of that to look forward to along with the next chapter of _Natsu's Bouncy Fairies _which is halfway finished so far in keeping with the 10k word minimum that I prefer for that story to ensure that the quality is kept up to par. For now though I'll leave you all with my next DBZ poll! I have been wondering for a while in regards to Master Roshi which girl he had the hots for the most. He bribed Bulma to show him her panties, and MUCH more thanks to Goku, he grabbed Maron's big boobs, motorboated Eighteen's tits, rubbed his face in Chi-Chi's and groped Bulma's butt many...many times. But which girl from the series has he wanted more than any other to have sex with? So I propose this question to you all, for consideration of future writing as well as my own curiosity, _'Which DBZ Girl Would Roshi Wish To Have Fun With?' _And you all know the kind of 'fun' I am talking about here. The kind of fun that any red blooded male thinks of when seeing any of DB and DBZ's fan service scenes...as well as a few girls too. **

**Let me know what you think by voting on the poll on my profile, remember 1 vote per person so make sure to vote for who you really think Roshi would wish to have sex with! If you enjoyed my writing or this chapter please let me know how you feel in a REVIEW, they so make me want to write more! So until next time, I like to think I have implanted the image of Eighteen's naked soapy body in your minds to last a while. SEEYA!**


End file.
